Vacation
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: With the death of Jiraiya, Konoha has fallen into misery Especially Naruto . Tsunade, in an effort to help Naruto get over the loss of his mentor, orders Team Kakashi to go on a three month vacation. What new adventures will Naruto and gang come across?
1. Chapter 1

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!

Alright! Due to my long absence from writing, I've decided to start a new story to get my creative juices flowing again. This is going to be a more lighthearted tale than some of my previous stories, so enjoy!

Naruto's Vacation…

Summary: With the death of Jiraiya, Konoha has fallen into misery (Especially Naruto). Tsunade, in an effort to help Naruto get over the loss of his mentor, orders Team Kakashi to go on a three month vacation. What new adventures will Naruto and gang come across? Read on and find out.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter One- "S" Ranked Mission: Vacation…

In the land known as Hi no Kuni, a cloud of misery and despair hangs in the air around the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato. Recently, one of the village's most powerful and renown shinobi fell in battle at the hands of the Akatsuki. This man was the Legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin. Men and boys of all walks of life are seen sobbing in the streets, clutching to their orange books of pornography. The women of the Red Light District dressed in black in memory of their "Best" customer. The hot springs are shut down for a day of mourning for the infamous Super-pervert, who frequented them with his telescope. It was a sad day indeed, especially for one Uzumaki Naruto. Said boy can be seen at his favorite hangout, Ichiraku Ramen, with a cold, untouched bowl of his food in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked Ayame, the daughter of the owner of said ramen bar.

"Nothin'…" mumbled Naruto, a sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean nothing?! I've never seen you only order one bowl of ramen, let alone let it get cold!" shouted Ayame.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Naruto in anger at the poor girl. She could see the rage and the sadness in his eyes, but there was something else there. A look of fear hidden deep within his blue eyes. Ayame watches as he places the money for his meal on the table and leaves.

'_Naruto-kun… What's going on with you?'_ thought Ayame as she observes his retreating figure.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Sitting at her desk in the Hokage tower, we find Tsunade peering over a stack of paperwork at the infamous Hatake Kakashi. The Jounin in question is standing at attention with an orange book in his hand.

"Damn it, Kakashi! You're over two hours late!" bellowed Tsunade in rage. "And put that orange piece of shit you call a book away before I burn it!"

"Gomen Hokage-sama!" said Kakashi bashfully before pocketing his erotic novel of pervy goodness!

"Anyway, I have a mission for your team. Tell them to report here in one hour for the briefing." stated Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" said Kakashi before turning to leave. Before he could make it to the door, Tsunade spoke once more.

"Oh, and Kakashi? If you are one second late, I will take that fuckin book, turn it sideways, and shove it so far up your ass that Shizune will have to surgically remove it before I send you off to Anko so she can have some fun with you and her snakes!" yelled the berate Hokage.

"Y-yes mam!" stuttered Kakashi as he ran out the door.

"Geez! That man is going to be the death of me…" mumbled Tsunade. "Shizune! MORE SAKE!!"

Somewhere else in the village…

* * *

Walking around the town is one Haruno Sakura. Window shopping as she goes along, she begins to think.

'_I wonder how Naruto is doing? I haven't seen him since Jiraiya-sama's funeral. He looked like a complete wreck then. I hope he's ok. Maybe I should go check on him…'_ thought Sakura.

"_Shannaro! Go to him, girl! I know the perfect way to cheer him up! If you know what I mean… Kukukuku!"_ giggled Inner Sakura while getting a nosebleed.

'_Gah! You Pervert!'_ yelled Sakura in her mind. Regaining her senses, she notices all the weird looks people were giving her. Turning bright red from embarrassment, she takes off running.

Arriving at her friend's apartment a few minutes later, she taps on the door.

"Naruto! You in there?" shouts Sakura.

"Go away!" yelled Naruto from inside.

"Come on Naruto! Open up!" replied Sakura. Her anger slowly bubbling to the surface.

"I said go away! Leave me alone Sakura!" roared Naruto.

'_He didn't call me Sakura-chan! Something must be really wrong with him'_ thought Sakura. "That's it! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

With that said, Sakura proceeds to bust down the door to the boy's apartment. Upon entering, she notices how dark it is inside. All the windows were shut and the curtains drawn, creating eerie scene. The owner of the apartment was sitting over on the couch, glaring daggers at her. There were bags beneath his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. All in all, he looked like a total mess.

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura. She was in total shock at the boy's appearance. The usually cheerful boy she knew was gone, replaced by this hollow look alike.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" asked Naruto in a low growl.

"I just came over to check on you. I was getting worried!" said Sakura.

"You? Worried about me? Psh! Yeah right! Kakashi probably sent you!" said Naruto in a cold tone.

"Nani? Kakashi-sensei didn't send me, I came on my own free will! What ever happened to the old Naruto, who never let anything get him down?!" said Sakura in a sad voice.

"He's gone! Just like Jiraiya-sensei! Gone!" yelled Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Sakura left her spot by the door and walked right up to Naruto. Bending down, she moves her face right in front of his, locking her green eyes with his blue.

"Well then! I'm going to have to bring him back! Bring back the Naruto I fell in lo…" began Sakura before being cut off by a sudden arrival of someone.

"Yo!" exclaimed Kakashi in a lazy tone. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Taking his students' postures and the blush on Sakura's face, Kakashi decided that he must have interrupted an intimate moment between the two.

K-kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?!" sputtered Sakura in shock. She was so close to confessing her love for Naruto, and now it was all wasted.

"We've got a mission! Report to Tsunade-sama immediately!" said Kakashi with slight fear in his voice.

"Hn…" snorted Naruto.

"That means you too, Naruto." Kakashi said in a flat tone.

"Alright…" said Naruto in a sad voice.

"Ok! Let's go! We don't need to worry about Yamato or Sai since they're out on a mission already." announced Kakashi as he walks to the door.

The two teens followed suit and left the apartment, headed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Two and a half an hour later…

Team Kakashi finally arrived outside of Tsunade's office, after getting lost on the Road of Life. Yes! It really does exist! It's a special road that the Shodai Hokage built. It is hidden by a powerful genjutsu and leads wanderers who are lucky enough to find it on a loop around the village. The trick is, that it doesn't allow the travelers off of it until they are extremely late to what they are doing. Of course Kakashi always takes this path. Also, the road is full of cats stuck in trees, old ladies trying to cross onto another road, and other weird things that the others always thought was just Kakashi's imagination. And as it seems, old ladies are impervious to the genjutsu. Ok! Enough about the Road of Life, and back on to the story…

After their little excursion on the infamous "Meikon no Gairo" (Road of Life), the ragtag group made their way to the door leading to the Hokage's office. (A.N. I have no clue if that is how Kakashi says the road of life in the anime, but that's how I'm going to put it from now on!)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Enter! Goddamnit!" yelled Tsunade in a drunken rage.

The trio entered the room in silence as the Hokage stared them down.

"Where the fuck have you been?! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" screamed Tsunade.

"Gomen Tsunade-shishou! We got lost on the Meikon no Gairo!" Sakura said in a meek voice. Her teammates nodded in agreement.

"What the Fuck?! The Road of Life?! Kakashi! You corrupted them!!" roared the drunk Tsunade. "Next, Naruto will pull out a copy of that damn orange bo-ok?" as she looked over to the blonde, lo and behold, there was the infamous Icha Icha Paradise open in his hand.

"Nani?" asked Naruto when he noticed everyone looking his way. Noticing the way Tsunade and Sakura were glaring at him, he closed the book and put it away. "Gomen."

"Anyway," began Tsunade with another glare at the blond, "you three have a new mission."

"A new mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, a new mission! An 'S' ranked one!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"And what does this mission entail?" asked Kakashi in wonder.

"You three are going on a three month all expenses paid vacation to Umikaze Beach in southern Hi no Kuni! It is one of the best resort towns in the country! Also, with its close proximity to Tea Country, it receives the most visitors, making it the third largest city of Hi no Kuni! There's tons of gambling and other recreational activities to do there!" Tsunade exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Nani?! You're sending us there?!" squealed Sakura in delight. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Yeah, yeah… Now get going, before I change my mind!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hai!" replied the three ninja before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Naruto," added Tsunade, "you better come back with a better attitude! Quit moping around and have some fun!"

"Hai, Tsunade-baa-chan!" replied Naruto in a now happier tone. With that said and done, the trio left to pack for their fun filled vacation.

* * *

Two hours later and a shitload of packing on Sakura's part…

Standing at the gates of Konoha, the trio take their last look at the village. Sakura with a huge pack on, that looked as though it contained everything, including the kitchen sink, Naruto, with a scroll in his hand containing his junk, and Kakashi, well, he's just Kakashi. Enough said.

"Alright you two! Take one last good look at the village! It's the last time we'll see it in a while." said Kakashi in a bored tone. Blinking once, the perverted sensei turned around" Ok! Enough of that! Let's go!"

A chorus of "Hai" echoed through the night air from the two as they walk out the gates.

"Oh, and before I forget! You two better not make out too much on the way there! I want to arrive in two days, and we can't do that it you guys are sucking face the whole way there!" added Kakashi. The two teens turned bright red from embarrassment, causing their sensei to chuckle.

"Kaka-sensei! You pervert!" yelled the two as they take off into the night.

'_Ah yeah! This is going to be an interesting three months!'_ thought Kakashi as the trio made their way from Konoha to Umikaze Beach…

End Chapter 1

* * *

Yep! I'm back! And you are all in for a treat with this one! I've got big plans for this story! don't worry too much, I'll get back around to NPA, Time of Dying, and New World, New Adventure once I get the creative juices flowing again! I've just been a busy boy between graduation and track, that I haven't had a lot of time to write much… oh well! I got some inspiration from reading Get low, Naruto by Meinos Kaen, to write this story. I have to say, I like the original version better than the rewrite. Sorry man! Anyway, before everyone gets on my ass about pairings, as you all know how I roll, it's going to be primarily Naru/Saku with a one-sided Naru/harem and a shitload of flirting with said Harem girls (Maybe a little more if you know what I mean! wink wink, nudge nudge)

Ok! Enough of that! And enjoy reading! NarutoRamen2008's review corner: Vacation Edition won't be airing until next chapter, if you guys review! Well that's it! 'til next time! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!! 

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

___

Chapter 2- Umikaze Beach…

After two days of travel, the trio finally arrived at their destination, and boy was it a sight! Crossing a huge bridge that goes over a wide estuary that separates the city from the surrounding countryside, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura get their first glimpse of Umikaze Beach. Large skyscrapers dominated the skyline of the city, giving it an interesting look. Traditional buildings, like those of Konoha, were intermingled with modern architecture. The sound of a large boat passing underneath them, diverted their attention to the water beneath them. Boats of every kind littered the bay, from small wind powered fishing boats, that were the norm, to gigantic yachts that seemed to move on their own. The sight of small boats zipping across the water amazed the two teens, this being their first time seeing anything of the kind. Kakashi on the other hand, watched on with mild amusement.

"Ah yeah! It's good to be back here!" exclaimed Kakashi with gusto.

"Nani? You've been here before, sensei?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Yep! I used to come here all the time with my sensei! Actually, this is where he met his future wife!" said Kakashi with a feeling of nostalgia passing over him. "Ah, good times!"

"Just who was your sensei, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, "You never told us who he was."

"Hmm… my sensei was a very powerful shinobi, able to move at speeds that not even the Sharingan could see, and even able to teleport himself long distances with the use of a special space/time jutsu that defied the laws of physics. He was a kind man and kinda goofy at times, but could turn serious in the blink of an eye, if needed. His name was Namikaze Minato. Now that I think about it, Naruto, you look a lot like him and have some of his personality. Same spiky blond hair, thou his was longer, and the same shade of blue eyes. You two have a lot in common. You even know one of his personal jutsu that he created." said Kakashi in a sad tone.

"What jutsu is that?" Naruto asked, wondering what jutsu this Minato guy created.

"The Rasengan." Kakashi bluntly stated. "He was the Yondaime Hokage."

"Nani?! Your sensei was the Yondaime?! That's awesome!" shouted Naruto.

"Yep! This place was one of his favorite vacation spots! He really enjoyed coming to the ocean, and what better spot than a place called Umikaze Beach, named after the sea breeze that blows through here." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Wow! That's really interesting!" exclaimed Sakura after absorbing all the information.

"Hehe! That reminds me… this is the place where I first got laid! Hehe! Rin-chan was such a minx that night!" giggled Kakashi in perverted glee.

"Kaka-sensei! Have you ever heard of T.M.I.?" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah sensei! We didn't need to hear that!" exclaimed Sakura right along side of Naruto.

"Whatever… you two will know soon enough. If you catch my drift?" Kakashi said.

"Gah! Kaka-sensei, you perv!" the two teens chorused, matching blushes rushing to their cheeks.

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" said Kakashi in a passive voice. After his students to regained their composure, he spoke again, "Now let's go! We've got a whole city to explore!"

"Hai!" yelled the two.

Leaving their spot on the bridge, the trio continued the trek into the city. Walking down Main Street, they see hundreds of people walking or riding strange contraptions Kakashi called "Bikes". There were shops lining the road, selling everything from sunglasses to surfboards. Turning onto Mizunoto(10th) Street, the gang noticed the cobblestone road getting more and more crowded as they got closer to the ocean. Reaching the end of the street, they find themselves on a boardwalk running parallel to the beach. That's when they got their first view of the ocean. The blue waves crashing against the sandy beach was a picturesque moment that would be etched into their minds for the rest of their lives.

"Ah! This is it! It's been way too long!" Kakashi exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Wow! Awesome!" yelled Naruto with all the enthusiasm possessed.

"It's so beautiful!" commented Sakura as she looks out over the landscape.

"Hehe! Look at all the ladies!" said Kakashi with perverted joy as he puts an arm over the blond boy's shoulder. " Drink it all in, Naruto! Drink it all in!"

A perverted smile makes its way to Naruto's face as he stared out over the sea of scantily clad girls tanning on the beach. "Hehe! This is great!" exclaimed the boy.

'_Grrr! How dare he look at those girls that way! I'll show him what a real woman looks like when I'm in my bikini!' _thought Sakura. Inner Sakura thinking something along the same lines as well… _"Shannaro! Naruto-kun won't be able to take his eyes off of us!"_

"Ok! Enough of you two being perverts! Let's get out of here so we can find our hotel and relax!" shouted Sakura in mock rage as she walked away.

"Hai!" said the two males, following Sakura.

After another five minutes of walking (and multiple nosebleeds from the men), the group finally made their way to Juukyuu (19th) Street, where their hotel was. Walking in the front doors of the Koukeiki (Good Times) Inn, the trio go to the front desk.

"Oideyasu (Welcome) to the Koukeiki Inn! How may I help you?" said the manager.

"Konnichiwa! We are Team Kakashi, here to check in." said the Copy Nin.

"Ah Kakashi-san! I haven't seen you in seventeen years!" said the manager.

"Nice to see you to Koushi-san! I've been kinda busy and I finally got time for a vacation." Kakashi said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama said that when she sent a letter, along with the payment for the three months you are staying." said Koushi. "But we have a small problem."

"What's that?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, we gave you the room you stayed in last time, since we couldn't get the smell out of it after what you did with Rin, but the rooms we had for those two are now being repaired. The last group to stay in them got a little drunk and rowdy, resulting in the two rooms being torched with a small scale Katon jutsu." stated Koushi. "I am very sorry for the inconvenience."

"So where do they go?" Kakashi asked.

"We only have one room left and it only has one bed. It's the Namikaze room, the one your sensei used to stay in." said Koushi. "It's pretty much the honeymoon suite of the hotel."

"Sounds good! I know those two wouldn't want to stay in my room, because of the smell, so giving them sensei's old room will be fine." said Kakashi.

"Ok! Now that that's settled, I'll have the bellhop lead you to your rooms." said Koushi before adding, "Have a nice stay!"

The trio followed the bellhop up the stairs to the top floor. Half way down the hall, they stopped at Kakashi's room. When the pervert opened the door, they were met with the scent of sex that must have lingered there since the man did the deed with Rin.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" exclaimed Kakashi as he took a deep breath through his nose as he entered. The door slowly closed leaving the two teens and a disgusted bellhop outside.

"Ok?? That was really weird…" said Naruto.

"You can say that again! I don't think I'll ever get the smell out of my nose!" said Sakura as they continued their way down the hall.

When they reached the end of the hall, they stopped at a large oak door with the Konoha Leaf emblazoned on the surface.

"Welcome to the Namikaze Room" said the bellhop as he opened the door for them.

What the two were faced with left them speechless. The room was twice the size of a normal hotel room with a Western Style King Sized bed in the middle of the room. The room itself was painted a light blue with golden trim. A large balcony stuck out on the far wall, giving the occupants an amazing view of the ocean. Along one of the walls was a huge dresser with a few pictures on it. Upon closer inspection, the two teens realized that the pictures were of the Yondaime Hokage and a red-haired woman. On the wall opposite of the bed as a large flat screen TV hanging in the wall. All in all, the room was amazing.

"Wow! This place is awesome, Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

"Shannaro! I love it!" shouted Sakura, inner Sakura making her way to the surface.

"We made some updates to it, but it hasn't been used since Minato-sama was here last." said the bellhop. "Enjoy your stay!" and with that, the bellhop was gone.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto decided to speak.

"Now what?" asked the blond.

"Why don't we unpack, and then go down to the beach for a little while?" said Sakura.

"Yeah! That sounds good, but I have a small problem…" Naruto said in a small voice.

"And what's that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have a swimsuit!" shouted the blond.

"Go buy one, baka! Geez! You really are an idiot!" yelled Sakura.

"Ok, ok! I'll go get one! Just don't kill me!" squeaked Naruto in fear as he runs out the door.

"What a baka!" mumbled Sakura as a grin came to her lips, "But he's my baka!"

Leaving the hotel, Naruto goes in search of a shop that sells swimsuits. Walking down the boardwalk he received many curious and lustful glances from the girls he passed. In true Naruto fashion, he is completely oblivious to it all. After walking for a while, Naruto begins to zone out and accidentally runs into someone. Snapping out of his daze, he laid eyes on a beautiful girl with long green hair and purple eyes. She was around 5' 4" with a very curvy body and C-Cup bust that Naruto could easy see since she is only wearing a bikini.

"Gomen!" shouts the girl. Looking up, she notices Naruto's features, causing her to blush.

"No! It's my fault! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Replied Naruto.

"It's ok! I really wasn't watching where I was going either! By the way, my name is Midori." said the girl now identified as Midori.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. Glancing over the girl's body, he couldn't help but blush a little. "Um… Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun!" replied Midori with a smile. "You're an enthusiastic one aren't you?"

"Hehe! I guess you're right, Midori-chan!" said Naruto with a sheepish grin. It was now Midori's turn to blush, after hearing him call her 'chan'.

"Well, I like that in a guy! Someone who goes through life with no ambition is soooooo boring. I prefer someone who likes to live it up a little." Midori said.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from! I actually know someone who literally has no ambition what so ever… His name is Shikamaru, and all he does is lay around watching the clouds and calls everything "Troublesome". I can't believe they let him, and the Nara in general, become ninja. They're all so lazy!" said Naruto jokingly.

"Wow! That's pretty funny! I've heard of the Nara before, but I didn't think that they were that lazy!" said Midori with a giggle. Stopping to think for a moment, she opens her mouth to speak again, "Wait! The Nara are from Konoha, so does that mean you are from there too?"

"Yep! Sure am! And I'm going to be Hokage someday too!" exclaimed Naruto, flashing his foxy grin.

"Oh My Kami! You're a shinobi! That's awesome!" shouts Midori. "What rank are you?"

"Uh… gennin?" replied Naruto with a squeak in his voice.

"Yeah right! You've got to be at least a Jonin!" commented Midori.

"No, I'm only a gennin… I haven't had too much of a chance to take the chuunin exams in over three years…" said Naruto in a serious tone.

"What could be so important that you would miss the chuunin exams three years in a row?! And what are you doing on vacation then?!" asked/shouted Midori.

"I was on a two and a half year training trip with my late sensei… after that, I've been really busy with missions concerning one of my former teammates that ran away to Orochimaru for power, and other things…" Naruto said in a flat tone. "As for why I'm here is, Tsunade-baa-chan, I mean, Hokage-sama ordered me to take a vacation with two of my remaining teammates."

"Oh! Well, that clears a lot up!" said Midori before asking, "Do you mind me asking who your sensei was that you went on that trip with?"

"It kinda hurts to talk about him, since he just died two weeks ago, but I guess I can answer that." said Naruto. "My sensei was Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin."

"Nani?! You were trained by Jiraiya-sama?! Teacher of the great Minato-sama! That's awesome!!" exclaimed Midori. "Minato-sama is the all-time greatest! Even though he's dead and all, I've seen pictures of him, and I've got to say he's the hottest man I've ever seen! But now that I think about it, if you take away those marks on your cheeks, you look a lot like him! I guess that makes you the hottest living man I've seen!"

"O-ok?" stuttered Naruto. "I guess you're right. I've been told I have a striking resemblance to the Yondaime."

"Don't get me wrong or any thing, I'm not a necrophiliac or anything, but you do look like him! He could be your brother or father!" shouted Midori.

"I wouldn't know… I'm an orphan." said Naruto sadly.

"Oh… I didn't know…" said Midori as she envelops Naruto in a hug. "I'm Sorry! I shouldn't have dragged up all those bad memories."

"It's ok, Midori-chan. You didn't know, and you were curious, so it's not your fault." said Naruto in a calm tone.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Midori said in a small voice.

"Like I said, it's ok." replied Naruto before asking, "So what were you doing before you ran into me?"

"I was going to Suika (Fire and Water) Surf Shop to pick up my new board!" Midori shouted, letting go of Naruto and pointing enthusiastically in the direction of the shop.

"Mind if I tag along? I need to pick up a new swimsuit." asked Naruto.

"Sure, Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Midori as she grabs his hand and drags him along.

* * *

Five minutes later…

The two teens arrive at a small shack with surfboards of various kinds outside handing on the wall. Above the door is a board made into a sign with the name of the shop written on the surface. Opening the door, Midori drags her blond companion into the shop.

"Welcome to Suika Surf Shop! What can I do for you dudes!" a voice from the back called…

End chapter 2.

* * *

Ok, Here we go! This one was a fun one to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

So as promised,

NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner!

**Zan 101- Thanks! Yeah, I guess I did make Naruto cheer up too fast! Lol!**

**Aly247- Yeah, I had a lot of fun coming up with the whole 'What happens on the road of life thing'! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SamuraiJedi- Haha! I guess I still have the touch, eh? Healing power of love? More like Healing power of sex! Let's just say Naruto is going to be very happy when I get to that point!**

**Ref346- I guess it is about time I got back to writing. I'll try to update NPA once I figure out what I was originally going to write for chapter 14... My computer crashed not too long ago, and I lost my original chap 14. Put on top of that school projects and track, I haven't had time to write! So bare with me, I'll get back around to it and put up a new chapter when I finish it!**

**L's-icecream- Yep! That's Kaka-sensei for you! I hope you enjoy Kakashi in this chapter! He might be a little OOC but I needed a little background on Umikaze Beach and why the Yondaime is going to be so important here.**

**Well that's all I have!**

Remember to read and Review! Flamers, you will be pissed on! 'til next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!! I don't own any bands or songs mentioned either! 

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

___

Chapter 3- Surfing Lessons…

"Welcome to Suika Surf Shop! What can I do for you dudes!" a voice from the back called.

Stepping out of the back, came a stereotypical beach bum, complete with long blond hair, boardshorts, and a white t-shirt. Walking over to the counter, the 20-something year-old man turns on the stereo, which begins to blast 'Feeling This' by Blink 182.

"Yo, Kichiro! You got that board ready for me?" asked Midori to the man.

"Yeah, Midori! I got that gnarly five'o you asked for! Took me forever! I was toasted to the max! I was like whoa! It was so sweet! I was trippin' and like dude, everything was so frickin' uh… Sweet!!" rambled Kichiro in a daze.

"Nice!" Midori exclaimed, not completely sure what all the guy was talking about.

"Uh, ok! Let me go get that board for you right now." said Kichiro as he walks into the back again.

"Ok? Is that guy stoned?" asked Naruto once Kichiro was out of earshot.

"Most likely… he's always like that. He's a nice guy, but he's really out there!" said Midori.

"You can say that again!" sarcastically stated Naruto.

"Oh shut up!" said Midori jokingly. "Why don't you look for some swim trunks while we're just standing here?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" said Naruto. The blond shinobi began to walk up and down the aisles, looking at the various kinds of swim trunks available. After several minutes of searching, he found a pair he liked. They were a white pair of boardshorts with red flames at the bottom. The shorts reminded him of the Yondaime's cloak.

"Hey! Look at what I found!" shouted Naruto as he held up the shorts.

"Wow! Those are awesome, Naruto-kun!' exclaimed Midori. "Go try 'em on!"

Hearing Midori's suggestion, Naruto heads over to the dressing room, and puts on the boardshorts. Taking off his jacket and black shirt, he steps back out. Walking back over to Midori, he taps her on the shoulder. Said girl whips around and is instantly stunned. The only thing that she could say was, "Whoa!" before getting a nosebleed.

"Is that a nosebleed I see there, Midori-chan?" asked Naruto cockily. "I guess you can't handle the sexiness that is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Shut up, baka!" yelled Midori while pinching her nose.

"Jeez! I was only kidding!" shouted Naruto.

"Whatever…" mumbled Midori before she spoke again, "Well, I got to say though, you look good in those! Now all you need is a board any you're set!"

"But I don't know how to surf!" whined Naruto.

"You could take lessons! I'm sure Kichiro could teach you!' Midori exclaimed.

"Are you actually suggesting that the stoner guy teaches me to surf?!" asked Naruto. "You're insane!!"

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Midori said with a pout. As if on cue, the pothead store worker came back out of the room with a purple, five foot long, short board with green tribal designs on it.

"Here you go!" exclaimed Kichiro with a droopy smile.

"Thanks Kichiro!" said Midori before asking her question, much to Naruto's chagrin. "I was wondering… could we get a board for Naruto-kun, here? He's new, and wants to learn to surf, so do you think you could teach him too?"

"Hmm… I personally don't give lessons, but you could ask Gramps. As for a board, I could sell you this one that's been sitting around here for a while. Gramps made it seventeen years ago, and hasn't been used. Something about Namikaze and special order… who knows with Gramps…" said Kichiro as he walks back into the back room once again. "I'll be right back!"

After a five minute wait, Kichiro appeared once again with a surfboard in hand. The board was a six-foot long, solid red, short board. On the deck was the kanji for fire near the nose, and flames coming up from the tail, all in white. Overall, it was an amazing board.

"Here it is! All waxed and ready to go!" Kichiro exclaimed. He handed the board over to Naruto, who gratefully accepted it. "That'll be 22,000 ryo, dude.

Pulling out his 'Gama-chan', he pays Kichiro for the board and the boardshorts.

"If you want to talk to Gramps about surf lessons, he's outback." said Kichir as he points to the back of the shop.

Walking around the counter, Naruto and Midori make their way through the back room of the shop, to the screen door. Opening the door they step outside onto the porch, where an old guy is laying in a hammock.

"Um, excuse me... The guy in there said that you might be able to help me learn to surf." said Naruto as he walks over to the side of the hammock.

Opening his eyes, the old guy sits up and looks at Naruto's face. A look of shock invades the man's visage, as though he has seen a ghost.

"Namikaze!" whispers the man in disbelief. "The heir has returned…"

"Uh, jiisan? Have you been getting into you're grandson's reefer?" asked Naruto, thinking that the old guy was definitely smoking something.

"Nani?" said the old man. "I don't touch that stuff! By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Naruto with pride.

"An Uzumaki, eh? I haven't heard that name in a long time!" said the old man with a thoughtful look on his face. _'Uzumaki… the last time I heard that name was from that redhead that used to hang around Namikaze all the time. Her name was Kushina, or something like that_. _Now that I think about it, those two were really close for being just friends, and this kid is the spitting image of Minato…so, this has to be their son!'_ thought the old man before talking once again, "The name is Kahanamoku Yoshiro, just so you know!" (1)

"So, do you think you could teach me to surf, Yoshiro-jiisan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! They don't call me the 'The Ookii Kahuna' for nothing!"(2) exclaimed Yoshiro before asking, "Are you sure you're not a Namikaze? You sure look like one…"

"Yatta! I'm going to learn to surf!" shouted Naruto. "Arigatou, Yoshiro-jiisan!"

"Hai, Hai… Don't mention it!" said Yoshiro. "It's no big!"

"Way to go, Naruto-kun!" shouted Midori, who was standing in the back, watching the proceedings. "Now you can surf with me!"

"Ok, kids! Let me get the woodie out of the garage and we'll go to my turf." said Yoshiro as he stands up. The old surfer walks off the porch to the garage and opens the side door. The two teens decide to follow. Once inside, Yoshiro flips a switch and a light turns on, illuminating the room. In the middle was a strange metal contraption with four rubber wheels and wooden doors. The two teen's jaws dropped at the sight.

"What is that thing?!" shouted Naruto in shock.

"That's what is called a woodie! It's the only one like it in the Elemental Countries!" said Yoshiro.

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto.

The old man walked over to the large garage door in the front of the place and pulled up. The door screeched and with a bang, was up in the open position. "Well, let's go before the water gets cold. Just put your boards up on the rack with mine and get in."

"Hai." replied the two as they placed their boards on top of the woodie and the old surfer strapped them down.

Waling around the vehicle, the teens opened the doors on their side, Naruto getting shotgun and Midori in the back. The old surfer got in on the driver's side and sat down behind the wheel and put in the key. Turing said key, the metal contraption began to make a whining noise and a few putting sounds before roaring to life. After a turn of a knob and a few hard pounds to the dashboard, 'Surfin' Safari' by the Beach Boys blared out of the speakers of the woodie.

"Kowabunga!" shouted Yoshiro as he threw the car into gear and gave the surfers hand sign while sticking out his tongue.

In a loud roar, they were off and moving; tires screeching the whole way out of the drive way and onto the cobblestone streets.

"Holy Shit!" screamed Midori as they nearly hit a pedestrian walking down the street. "What are you trying to do?! Kill someone?!"

"Maybeeeeee??" said Yoshiro in a creepy tone.

"You're Nuts, Monogurui-jiisan!" (3)shouted Naruto as he holds on for dear life.

"The woodie continued to swerve its way down the street, causing pandemonium to break out. After another five minutes of high speed insanity, the vehicle came to a screeching halt in a small lot. In front of them laid an abandoned stretch of beach, huge waves crashing on the sandy shore.

"Here we are!" announced Yoshiro as he stops the engine and steps out of the woodie.

"No offense, but I'm going to walk back, old man! That was a little too crazy for me, and I'm a shinobi! I do dangerous and reckless stuff all the time!" yelled Naruto as he gets out of the metal death trap. Midori soon followed.

"Boo! You suck!" exclaimed Yoshiro before turning his sight on Midori. "Midori-chan? You'll ride with me on the way back, right?"

"No thanks! I agree with Naruto-kun. That was a little to reckless for my tastes!" responded Midori with a sour look on her face.

"Oh man! You both suck!" pouted Yoshiro before having a total 180 in personality. "Well, no use crying over spilt sake! We've got waves to ride.

The old surfer lead the two teens over the boardwalk and onto the beach, where he ordered Naruto to put his board on the ground.

"Alright gaki, first we are going to start out with the basics on dry land before moving to the water!" stated Yoshiro before continuing, "for starters, do you know how to swim?"

"Uh, yeah!" Naruto said with a 'duh!' look on his face.

"Good! That's one less thing I have to teach you…" exclaimed Yoshiro. "All you have to do when you have your board is paddle your way out using only your arms. Got it?"

"Right on, dude!" exclaimed Naruto, trying to annoy his teacher for asking such a stupid question.

"Totally!" said Yoshiro before continuing, not at all phased. "Alright, the most important thing that you must do is get in front of the wave. From there, you must turn around so you are facing the shore and prepare to take off . Then you engage the wave, or drop in. during this point, you Pop-up on your board and ride the wave. By carving, you increase the length of the ride. The most important turn on your ride is the Bottom turn, which will send you back up towards the top of the wave. From there, I can teach you anything!"

"Hai!" announced Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Ok! For now, we will be working on your pop-up…"

For the next hour, Naruto worked on his Pop-up, in the process learning that he was a switch-foot, allowing him to use either foot to control the board.

"Alright! Now lets move to the water!" shouted Yoshiro as he grabbed his own board. The old man jumped into the ocean, followed by Naruto. The two made their way out into deeper water and waited.

"Ok! Now lets wait for the next swell and then drop in!" shouted Yoshiro.

A huge swell approached them, and they began to paddle towards shore. When they felt their waves getting caught by the wave, the student/sensei duo Popped-up at the same time. Naruto looked like a natural on the waves, taking off like a pro. Reaching the bottom of the wave, Naruto made his first turn, heading back up the wave, followed by his sensei. Making a quick carve, he heads back down the wave.

"Hey Jiisan! I'm doing it!" shouted Naruto, not realizing he drove the nose of his surfboard into the water, causing him to 'pearl' and 'go over the falls'… Resurfacing, the blond climbed out of the water, using chakra to stick to the surface. A few moments later, his teacher went off the top, before landing behind the wave.

"Good Job, gaki! That was the best I've seen a rookie surf since Namikaze!" shouted Yoshiro, proud of his student. "Let's go again!"

Naruto got back on his board, and the two waited for the next wave. This time, everything went off without a hitch. Naruto rode the wave, carving up and down, with little effort. Every so often, he would get a little cocky and do a fins-free snap. That was until he tried and Aerial… Pumping up and down the wave, he built up speed and jumped off the top of the wave. Turing around in the air, he reentered the wave before losing his balance and wiping out.

This continued for a few more hours until Yoshiro got tired. Somewhere along the line, Midori rejoined the group, showing off her own skills on the waves.

"Alright you two! I've had enough!" said Yoshiro as he paddled his way to the coast. the two teens followed, feeling the affects of their time in the water. Getting out of the ocean, they all set their boards down and laid down.

"That was Awesome!" said Naruto through heavy breaths.

"Yeah…" replied Midori equally exhausted.

The two teens laid next to each other as the old surfer packed up his stuff.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." said the old man as he held out his hand out to Naruto, who gratefully accepted the handshake. "I hope you two enter the surfing competition next week! I need some new faces to go up against. I've won it the past seventeen years, and the only one who beat me was Namikaze, so I need some opposition."

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Just watch out, Uzumaki Naruto is going to win it this year!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Haha, kid! I'll be watchin' out for you!" Yoshiro said before turning around. "Ja ne!"

With that, the old surfer walked off the beach, the sound of his metal death trap coming to life and speeding off into the distance was heard, and then silence.

Midori and Naruto sat on the beach in silence just looking out over the ocean, just watching the waves crash on the shore, the warm sun heating their bodies and the soft sea breeze blowing over them. The whole scene had Naruto in a daze until, he felt something warm grab his hand and something else, warm, wet, and soft brush against his cheek. He snapped out of his daze and looked over at Midori, who was blushing a soft pink, still holding onto his hand. Nothing but a soft sigh escaped from Midori's lips as she rested her head against his shoulder, looking back out over the ocean. Naruto tensed slightly before relaxing, realizing he enjoyed the feeling of the girl leaning up against him. The two stayed like that for at least another hour. The peace was broken when Naruto began to nod off and his arms that were supporting the two of them slipped out, causing them to fall. Being disturbed, Midori looked up at the blond with a slight glare.

"Gomen…" Naruto mumbled as he sat back up, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"No, it's ok." said Midori in a calm tone. "We should get going. My parents are probably worried about me."

"Yeah. Good idea." Replied Naruto. "My teammates are most likely freaking out right now because I disappeared for the whole morning!"

The two teens got to their feet and stretched out their stiff joints. Naruto walked over to his stuff and picked it up, putting his necklace back on but forgoing his shirt. Picking up his board, he turned to wait for Midori to get her things together. She made her way over to the blond and scooped up her board and tucked it under her arm, before reaching out to Naruto's empty hand with her free one. Grabbing hold of each others' hands, they walked off the beach and on to the boardwalk. The duo made their way down the walk, sharing smiles and small talk about random things. This lasted until they came to a white house that was up on stilts.

"Well, this is my place!" said Midori with a smile. "Stop by some time, but I'll probably see you on the beach tomorrow!"

"Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Naruto with a foxy smile that caused Midori to blush once again.

"Ja ne." Midori said before reaching up onto her toes, and kissed him on the lips. It felt like lighting shooting through his body, but was over in an instant. By the time Naruto regained his bearings, Midori was at her door looking back at him with a smile. Touching his lips with his hand, he looked at Midori and smiled in return.

"Ja ne, Midori-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched her turn around and walk into her home. "Wow! She kissed me! She actually kissed me!"

By then Naruto was getting weird looks from passersby, but he didn't care.

"Whoopee! She kissed me!" shouted Naruto as he jumped in the air. Little did he know, Midori was looking out her window at the blond, giggling at his antics.

"Shut up, you baka!" shouted a random stranger, calming Naruto down.

Deciding that it would be bad to piss off any more people, Naruto began his trek back to the hotel with a stupid grin on his face. Making his way down the boardwalk, he glimpsed out over the ocean, when he spotted a head of pink, tanning on the beach. Knowing exactly who it was, Naruto decided to grace his teammate with his presence. Leaving the boardwalk he snuck his way over to her. Standing in the sun over her, he looks down at Sakura with a smirk(and a slight nosebleed).

"Hey there, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto in a husky tone, causing said girl to shiver.

"Naruto! Where have you been…?" trailed off Sakura as he looked at her teammate…

End Chapter 3...

* * *

(1) this is in reference to Duke Kahanamoku, the Olympic swimmer and Surfing legend. He is the one responsible for the spread of surfing from Hawaii to California and Australia.

(2)Litterally "The Big Kahuna"

(3) an Insane person

* * *

Alright! Another one down and many more to come! Naruto learned to surf and gets the girl! What more could he ask for?! Well, other than fuckin bitches… that will come eventually! I know people are going to be all up in arms about there being a car in this fanfic, but I don't care! They have electricity, radios, TV's trains and motor boats, so why can't an old beach bum have his Woodie! Other than that, rant on! Well, I guess, it's time for NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner: Vacarion Edition!

**Naruto448- Pervs Unite! Haha couldn't help myself when I read that! Don't worry, this is going to be a long one, that's for sure! Lemons will come later, once the story progresses! Thanks for your review! **

**L's-Icecream- Just you wait! Sakura-chan is going to be pissed off beyond belief when she finds out about Midori lol! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Asr569- kukukukukuku! I have tampered with Heaven and Earth! How ever will the balance be restored?! Kukukukukuku! Don't worry too much! I'm throwing other girls in to make Sakura-chan work a little to win Naruto over! What fun is it when you don't have to try for something! Thanks!**

**Ref346- Thanks! Like I said to L's-icecream, she's going to be pissed! You'll just have to read and find out how!**

**kidloco- Hehe! You'll have to read and find out! Naruto hasn't gotten a good look at Sakura-chan yet, so be expecting a major nosebleed of epic proportions! He has a small one at the end of the chapter, but it will escalate! As for a threesome, I haven't decided yet. I don't know if that would fit either girls' personalities, so it might be one on one with a Kage Bunshin thrown in there possibly… don't know yet at all! As for Kakashi's room, that was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for the Review!**

**Zan 101- Thanks a lot! That means a lot to me that I actually inspired someone to work on their own story! As for your suggestion, I am going to implement that from now on in all my stories! Good luck with your story and thanks again!**

Well, that's all folks! Please Review! Reviews are the only thing that keep me going, so click on that purple or blue or whatever color button it is and let me know how my story is! (Yes, I'm color deficient! I can't tell similar colors apart from one another!) So please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to the few, but proud who did review! You make my life a lot easier! 'til next time! Ja ne!

NarutoRamen2008 logging out…


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!! I Don't own any bands or songs mentioned either.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

_

Chapter 4- The Fun's Just beginning!

"Naruto! Where have you been…?" trailed off Sakura as she looked at her teammate. What she saw amazed her beyond belief. There, standing over her, was the blond in question, clad only in white board shorts, and holding a red surfboard with white flames. His hair was still wet and hanging around his face, the spikiness only slightly subdued by the water.

"Eh, I've been around…" said Naruto in a mysterious tone. The boy eyed Sakura, who was clad in a red bikini, with her trademark white circle on the bottom, to the right side. "So how's this part of the beach?"

"Fine I guess…" replied the girl before asking, "So, what's with the surfboard?"

"I got it when I went to by some swim trunks. I got some lessons too!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Really? That's nice!" said Sakura happily.

"Yeah, the old man teaching me said that I'm the best he's seen a rookie do since the Yondaime!" shouted the blond. "I guess I was meant for greatness!"

"Wow! Impressive Naruto!" said Sakura as she got up from her seat. Turning to face the blond, she said, "Why don't you show me these skills you have?"

"Neh, Sakura-chan! I'm too tired! I've been surfing all morning!" responded Naruto in a tired tone. "Why don't we go get some ramen? My treat?"

"Oh, why not…" the pinkette said. "I was looking forward to seeing you try and surf, though."

"Yatta! RAMEN!!!" exclaimed the blond. Grabbing the girl's hand, Naruto dragged her off in the direction of the nearest ramen stand.

A few minutes latter, the duo arrived at their destination. Reading the sign, Naruto nearly went into shock. Up in big red letters was 'Ichiraku Ramen' with a Hawaiian design. Pushing aside the curtain, and stepping in Naruto was met with another shock. Right there in front of him was Ayame, the ramen girl, standing there with a smile. The girl in question was wearing a green bikini top and a grass skirt, along with a flower necklace.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! It's about time you got here!" said Ayame in a friendly tone.

"Ayame-nee?! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura took a seat at the bar.

"Well, I heard you were coming here, so I asked my father if I could go. I got here about two hours ago, and have been waiting for you to show up!" replied the ramen girl.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why there's an Ichiraku Ramen here!" said Naruto, thoroughly confused.

"Oh! This is my uncle's shop! He's going to let me work here for the next three months since I'm the one who knows your taste in ramen the best!" exclaimed Ayame. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "You better not get all depressed while you're here, or I'll cut off your supply of ramen."

"Alright, alright, I guess I'll take one miso ramen for now." said Naruto in a happy tone.

"And what will you have Sakura?"

"I'll take the shrimp ramen."

"Ok! I'll have it ready in a few minutes!" Ayame spoke enthusiastically.

As Ayame went into the back, the two sat there in relative silence, only the sound of Margaritaville playing in the background. During this time, Sakura is having a mental debate with herself.

'_Why is Ayame here? It makes no sense for her to come all the way to this place!' __"Yeah! Why's that bitch here?!?! She should be back in Konoha and away from my Naruto-kun!!! Shannaro!!!"_ thought Sakura as Inner Sakura raged. While in her debate, a certain someone decided to show up, and make her life even more complicated.

"Eh? Naruto?!" came a call from behind the two.

Whirling around in his seat, Naruto came face to cleavage of the one and only Midori. Shifting his gaze away from her breasts, Naruto looked into the girl's eyes.

"Hehe! Who would have thought we would see each other so soon, Midori-chan?" replied Naruto happily. A genuine smile upon his visage.

"Yeah, it must be fate! I didn't think I would run into you at Ichiraku's. It's actually one of my favorite places to eat!" said Midori. There was a bright blush on her face from embarrassment of saying a ramen place is her favorite place and from being in Naruto's presence.

By this point in time, Sakura had realized her teammate was talking to someone. Turning in her seat, she sees just who Naruto was talking to. Of course, Sakura being Sakura, was instantly jealous of the blushing, green-haired girl.

"Naruto-kun, who is this?" asked Sakura with a glare.

Scared of getting punched, Naruto instantly answered, "Sakura-chan, this is Midori-chan. Midori-chan, this is Sakura-chan, my teammate!"

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san!" said Midori, a smile lighting up her face.

"Likewise…" replied Sakura with a growl.

"Why don't you join us, Midori-chan?" asked Naruto. "Ichiraku Ramen always tastes better with more people!"

"Sure! Don't mind if I do!" exclaimed Midori, taking a seat on the other side of the blond. "But how do you know that it's better to eat ramen with other people here?"

"We've got an Ichiraku in Konoha. That's how I know! It's my favorite!" shouted Naruto in joy.

"Hehe! It looks like we've got another thing in common, Naru-kun!" Midori said. "It really must be fate!"

"I guess so. But what was the other thing we got in common?"

"Our amazing surfing skills, of course!" exclaimed the green-haired beauty.

On the other side of Naruto, Sakura was seething in anger. Her fingers dug into the counter, causing the wood to crack and splinter.

'_Grrr!!!! HE'S MINE BITCH!!!! Get away from my Naruto!'_

"Hahaha! Yeah, you've got that right, Midori-chan! That, and we're the two best lookin' people on this beach!" replied Naruto, completely forgetting about Sakura. And oh boy was Sakura mad!

"Hehehe! You're so funny, Naru-kun! I really like that about you!" said Midori. A dark crimson blush took over her entire face.

"Well, I you think I'm funny now, you should have seen some of the pranks I've played back home! You would be on the floor from laughing so much!"

"I believe you, Naruto-kun." said Midori as she closed her eyes and leaned in towards Naruto. Sensing what she wanted, the blond copied her actions, leaning in for a kiss.

Just as their lips were about to meet, another familiar face decided to make his appearance, breaking the two up.

"Yo!" came the call from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

"So Naruto, who's your friend you were making kissy faces with?" asked Kakashi with his usual masked smile.

"Ah, this is Midori-chan!" exclaimed Naruto. "Midori-chan, this is my sensei,…" he began before getting cut off.

"Hatake Kakashi!!!! Namikaze-sama's student!!!!!" shouted Midori with stars in her eyes.

"That's me, I guess…" replied Kakashi, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"You never told me the great Hatake Kakashi was your sensei as well!" exclaimed Midori towards the blond.

"Hehe… Sorry, I forgot to mention him?" replied Naruto in a not so sure tone.

"Baka!" screamed Sakura as she punched the blond on the top of his head. The punch was completely unwarranted, seeing how Kakashi didn't seem to mind all too much that his student didn't mention him.

"Now, now, Sakura. That was uncalled for. I know Naruto must have had other things on his mind, and mentioning his dear sensei was the last thing on his list." said Kakashi in a playful, all-knowing tone. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Hai, Kaka-sensei!" replied Naruto while shooting a glance at the green-haired girl. "Sorry about that, dattebayo!"

"It's fine Naruto. I know what it's like, not wanting to mention your sensei's name in this town. It brings unwanted attention to both of us."

"Alright…" said Naruto as they notice Ayame walk out of the back room with two bowls of ramen.

"Ah, Kakashi-san! Would you like something to eat?" asked Ayame.

"No thanks! I was just about to leave!" said Kakashi with a masked smile. The sound of many footsteps echoed outside of the stand. "Well, that's my cue! Ja!" With that said, Kakashi stepped out of the stand.

"There he is!!!! Get him!!!!" was all the teens heard before a stampede of women rushed passed the stand. "Get that mask!!!!!" "Burn that book!!!!"

"Jeez! What did he do this time?" Naruto asked rhetorically, knowing the masked man got into trouble once again because of his mask and perverted habits.

"Wow!!! I can't believe I got to meet the great Hatake Kakashi!" exclaimed Midori happily.

"Yeah, that's Kaka-sensei for you. Strong, mysterious, and perverted to the core!" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Baka! Don't talk about Kakashi-sensei like that!" yelled Sakura, thoroughly annoyed with everything right now. Her anger with the blond and his companion reaching a critical level.

" Sakura-san, why are you abusing Naruto-kun? He really hasn't done anything wrong." asked Midori with a frown. She decided to wrap an arm around the blond to comfort him.

"That's because… That's because you both are getting on my nerves!!!!" Sakura roared as she stormed out of the stand, nearly knocking over an old man walking on the boardwalk. That old man was none other than Yoshiro-jiisan!

"Holy Shit! Did anyone get the number off that truck?!" asked Yoshiro as he poked his head into the stand. It was at that point he noticed the two occupants of the restaurant. "Ah! Its you two! Still hangin out together, I see!"

"Oi! Yoshiro-jiisan! How's it hangin'?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Eh, down and a little to the left." joked the old man. Naruto laughed, but Midori didn't seem too impressed.

"Eww… that's gross, Yoshiro-san! I really didn't need to hear that!" cried Midori.

"Hey! I was talking about my hair, you perv! Watch out Naruto-kun, this girl's got a dirty mind!" laughed Yoshiro. "I'm actually not doin' too bad! Except for the whole almost getting run over by some crazy pink haired chick thing!"

"Haha! Sorry about that! She's my teammate, Sakura-chan, and she got pissed off for some reason and stormed out of here." said Naruto with a sympathetic smile. "You're lucky she didn't try to punch you! She hits almost as hard as Tsunade-baachan!"

"Your teammate, eh? Must totally suck to spar with someone who hits like Tsunade-hime! I've been on the receiving end of one of those a long time back! I was in the hospital for a month after that one!" Yoshiro said while rubbing his jaw as if massaging a phantom pain.

"Aww… Poor Naruto-kun. Being abused by that mean girl." cooed Midori as she pulled Naruto into her bust and stroked his hair. "Its ok now! I'm here for you!"

"Thanks Midori-chan…" came Naruto's muffled reply from between the girl's breasts. "But Sakura-chan really isn't that mean of a person. She's actually a very nice girl."

"But she hit you for no reason! How can you put up with such an uncouth girl?!" argued Midori. She really didn't like the way the other girl treated 'her Naruto-kun', so she wanted to defend him. "I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I would never hit you for no apparent reason!"

"Eh, I probably deserved it anyway… I did say some out of line things about my sensei and I did keep her waiting while I was hanging out with you. It's her way of keeping me in line. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have ended up just like Jiraiya-sensei, perverted to an extreme that was thought to be impossible." said Naruto with a smile before his face darkened. "Kuso! If she's that mad, I'll probably get locked out of the room! Now where am I going to sleep?!"

"What do you mean you'll be locked out of the room?! You're sharing a room with that bimbo?! Don't you have your own room?!" shouted Midori in shock before jumping to conclusions. Why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend?! I even kissed you!!!"

"No, no, no!!!!!! You have it all wrong!" retaliated Naruto. "My original room was destroyed by a group of shinobi that were using it before me! Same with Sakura-chan's room. Therefore, the nice people at the Koukeiki Inn gave us the Namikaze Room! It wasn't my choice to have to room with her, it just happened that way, dattebayo!"

"So that's how it is… but I'm not completely convinced yet." stated Midori with a hard face.

Meanwhile Yoshiro and Ayame are just sitting there listening to the two talk. Yoshiro had a grin on his face, seeing how this mini-Minato is in big trouble with two girls, by the sound of it, and Ayame was green with envy. She young waitress couldn't believe that this girl in front of her had already kissed Naruto and was pissed off at Sakura for being able to spend the night with the boy.

"Oi, Ayame-nee! Tell her I'm not going out with Sakura-chan! She wouldn't listen to me!" pleaded Naruto.

"It's true…" sighed Ayame in regret before she got the idea to tease Naruto a little and possibly get this green-haired bitch away from her man, "That's because I'm his girlfriend! This baka always goes flirting with other girls! Also, how many times have I told you to call me Ayame-chan! Just for that, I'm cutting your ramen allowance for the week!"

"Ayame-nee! What are you talking about?! I don't remember ever being your boyfriend! Stop trying to mess with Midori-chan, or I'll tell Teuchi-ojisan what I saw you doing in the back room with that picture of me!" said Naruto pulling out some blackmail.

"Y-you saw that?!?! I was sure no one was around!!!" shouted Ayame in shock. The poor girl turned bright red and looked away from the smiling blond, knowing that she was beaten.

"Yep! Making out with a picture of me, with a hand down your skirt is not very professional, now is it Ayame-_chan_?" said Naruto smugly. "You know, all you had to do was tell me that you like me a long time ago, and we wouldn't have this issue. I would have happily went out with you, but now, there's a certain girl who's got my full attention right now. Sorry Nee-chan…"

"Meanie…" pouted Ayame before turning her eyes on the green haired girl with a glare. "Just so you know, Midori-san, I'm not giving up so easily. You're in for the fight of your life if you think you can get Naruto-kun so easily."

"You're on! I'm not losing Naruto-kun to anyone!" retaliated Midori with a glare of her own.

The two male inhabitants of the stand just sweat dropped at the scene as they could have sworn that there was lightning coming out of their eyes as the heated staring contest continued.

"You're in big trouble, kid." whispered Yoshiro to Naruto. "I hope you don't have any other girlfriends hiding out somewhere or else you'll be in one hell of a mess dude."

Across the entire continent, multiple girls sneezed all at the same time.

"Hehehe… I sure hope not." nervously chuckled Naruto, knowing full well that there are quite a few girls that want to be with him, two of which struck his mind like a ten pound hammer to a pane of glass. _'Shit… knowing my luck, Shion and Amaru will show up and then my life will go straight to hell.'_

"Just be careful… Namikaze had a similar problem back in the day. He had multiple girls fighting over him, until that psycho, red-headed, Kushina chick beat up all her competition." whispered Yoshiro in a serious tone. "Crazy ass Uzu kunoichi…"

"Uzu?" asked Naruto as the glaring battle continued in the background. "What the hell is Uzu?"

"Are you kidding me?!?! You call yourself a freakin' Uzumaki, and you don't know about Uzu no Kuni?!?!" whisper shouted Yoshiro with an incredulous look on his face. Naruto just shook his head, having no clue what the old geezer was talking about. "Uzu no Kuni was a country that was destroyed during the third shinobi war. They were a powerful country but Iwa had numbers on their side, resulting in the destruction of the nation. Their most powerful clan was the Uzumaki clan, the red-headed assassins. Now you on the other hand, do not have the trademark red hair of that clan, but the distinct, spiky blond hair of the Namikaze. Not even the Yamanaka clan has that unique shade of blond."

"Whatever, old man… you better let off your grandson's reefer, 'cause you're talkin nonsense." said Naruto with a chuckle. "I have always been an Uzumaki and will always be an Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

"I still say you are a Namikaze. The sons in that clan always look almost identical to their fathers." replied Yoshiro smoothly. "I should know! I'm older than I look and have known many Namikaze in my lifetime, seeing how that clan came from this area originally.

"Fine, fine… I'm the long-lost son of the Yondaime or whatever you said" Naruto said sarcastically. Little did he know that the old man beside him would take his answer literally.

"Yahoo!!!! I knew it! The heir has returned at long last!!!" shouted Yoshiro before rushing out of the stand. "EVERYBODY!!!! THE HEIR HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!"

"Crazy old bastard…" mumbled Naruto as he returned to his now cold ramen. "Kuso!"

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" came two simultaneous voices from his female companions. Their heads whipped around at Naruto's curse, you would have sworn that there was an explosion or something.

"Nothin'… just my ramen's cold…" stated Naruto sadly. It was always a bad thing when Naruto's ramen got cold; a sin against the ramen gods.

"I could make you a fresh bowl?" suggested Ayame with a smile. "Free of charge obviously."

"Nah… that's ok, Ayame-chan!" said Naruto with a smile of his own. Ayame always took care of him when something like this happened. "I think that I should head out before Sakura-chan goes and does something she'll regret…"

With a sigh, Ayame gave her farewells, bidding the blond goodbye. Midori followed suit, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek, ticking off the brown haired waitress. As the blond left, he heard the sound of fighting erupting from the stand behind him. He knew that the fight was over him, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

"Ugh… am I cursed or something? Why are all the women I know so violent…?" muttered Naruto to himself.

Continuing along the boardwalk, the young man just enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin and the smell of the soft sea breeze rolling in off the ocean. The sound of the waves and Two Pina Coladas by Garth Brooks playing in the background entered his ears soothing the blond, making him remember he's on vacation.

Finally reaching his destination in a happy mood, Naruto enters the hotel and makes his way up to his room. He went to open the door but found it locked, the sound of crying coming from inside.

"Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto through the door. "You ok?"

"Go away, you asshole!" shouted Sakura with anger. "How DARE YOU do what you did to me and then go and ask if I'M OK!!!!!"

In confusion Naruto had to go and open his big mouth and asked, "Ano, Sakura-chan… what did I do?"

"Your asking? Are you really that stupid?" growled Sakura. Getting no response from the blond she ranted on, "You completely ignored me for that green-haired Bimbo! You were going to kiss her too! I saw the looks you two were giving each other and don't try to deny it!"

"Yeah… so what?" replied Naruto smoothly, "For once in my life, a pretty girl wants to kiss me! Me of all people! Of course, I'm gonna return the favor! Its not like it matters, to you anyway. You're not my girlfriend, no matter how much I wish, so there's no reason for you to be acting like this… you love Sas…"

He was suddenly cut off when the door flew open and he found himself pinned to the wall, a pair of lips pressed over his own. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, as the girl continued to crush her lips against his. Coming to his senses, he closed his eyes and took the whole situation in stride, retuning the kiss, which by that point was becoming a heated one. This continued for a few more moments, until the two teens ran out of breath, forcing them to end their make-out session.

Sakura was the first to catch her breath, allowing her to speak first, "No… You're wrong about everything you just said. I don't love Sasuke anymore! I haven't for a long time. The truth is… I lo-"

"Yo!" exclaimed Kakashi as he butts into the conversation in his usual fashion.

"Kakashi-sensei!!! Haven't you ever heard of staying out of other people's business?!?!" shouted a now enraged Sakura. Her chance at confessing to Naruto had just been ruined by her ever tardy teacher.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Kakashi rhetorically. The silver haired man then glanced over at a still blushing Naruto. "What's wrong with him? Where you two having an intimate moment?"

This further angered Sakura, just because he was right, "Mind your own beeswax!" shouted the girl as Naruto nodded in response to his sensei's question.

"My, my… you two are really hitting it off! I was sure Naruto and that other girl had something going on, but I guess looks are deceiving." Kakashi said slyly. "Takes after his father, that boy. Always the player…"

"What was that?!?!" came the two simultaneous yells from the teens.

Kakashi, in his usual laze form, replied, "Did you say something?" drawling the attention away from his previous statement.

"Damn you, Kakashi!" spoke Naruto doing his best impersonation of Gai. "Such a Hip comment! YOSH! Let us go, Sakura-chan, and spread the POWER OF YOUTH!!!!"

Catching onto Naruto's little joke, Sakura replied, "Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

"Sakura-chan!!!"

"Naruto-sensei!!!!"

"Sakura-chan!!!"

"Naruto-sensei!!!"

Cue the sunset Genjutsu from hell, along with the two teens hugging and crying mock tears of YOUTH!

* * *

In Konoha…

A youthful sneeze echoes through the streets of the village at the two morons known as Lee and Gai train in their youthful ways.

"Gai-sensei! Are you alright?!?" shouted Lee.

"Yosh! Of course I am, my cute apprentice!" replied Gai in an equally loud voice. "My YOUTH senses are tingling!!!! Let us match their YOUTHFUL OUTPUT!!!!!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!!!"

"Lee!!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!!"

"Lee!!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!!"

Over on the side, stood Tenten and Negi. The two stared at the spectacle with morbid fascination.

"Tenten… 'it' is happening again." said Negi in a flat tone.

"I know…" mumbled Tenten.

"Why is it that we can never look away?" asked Negi

"I don't know…" replied Tenten mournfully.

At that exact moment, Lee and Gai went in for their daily 'Man Hug of YOUTH,' activating the full powered evil sunset illusion. The damage was instantaneous…

"Gah!!! My Eyes!!! They Burn!!! Byakugan! Byakugan! Oh Kami-sama! It will not go away!!!!" roared Negi in excruciating pain. His eyes were literally bleeding!

Next to him, Tenten was not fairing much better… her eyes weren't bleeding, but the image had burned it's way into her retinas, permanently engraving it into her vision. Well, not really permanent. Nothing a quick trip to the hospital couldn't cure. Medical Ninjutsu are just that awesome.

"POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!"

…

* * *

Back in Umikaze Beach, Kakashi sweat dropped at the display. Things were getting kind of creepy, seeing how his two students were acting like the 'Spandex Freaks' as they had been dubbed by his fellow comrades. It was then that things needed to stop before it got out of hand.

"Alright, I was going to ask you two if you wanted to go join me for some drinks at the club, but it seems as though you are too wrapped up in the spreading of _youth…_" cringed Kakashi, a grimace could be seen clearly through his mask.

"WAIT!" shouted the two teens in a non-youthful way. Kakashi, now happy that his students were back to normal eye-smiled at the pair in his usual fashion.

"Take me with you, Kaka-sensei! I need booze, dip, and pretty ladies as much as you need Icha Icha!" exclaimed Naruto with a slightly crazy look in his eyes. You don't deny the boy his vices. Turing his training with Jiraiya, the old sage brainwashed his student to react to words drink and club, in order to unlock Naruto's "inner party boy." This was so the pervert didn't have to worry about babysitting the boy, while he tried to get some. The blond could take care of himself when in this state or he would be in the care of a pretty girl for the night. All in all, it was a win-win situation.

"Naruto…?" questioned Sakura as she saw the hungry look in the boy's eyes.

"BOOZE, DIP, AND WHORES!!!!! GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!!!" shouted the blond shinobi as he turned to Sakura. He eyed the girl in a perverse manor before saying, "She'll do for tonight, but I still need my 'Brew and Chew,' sensei."

"Jiraiya-sama, you created a monster…" sighed Kakashi wistfully. _'Now where the hell is the nearest Shinobi-mart, so I can get the boy his tobacco? It figures… he has the same addictions as Minato-sensei. Jeez…'_

Shivering, Sakura whimpered out, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm scared!" The poor girl didn't understand why her teammate was acting like he was.

"Its alright, Sakura. Naruto's just excited to get started." replied Kakashi, calming down the girl somewhat.

"Let's go, Kaka-sensei! I still need a tin of Kamitabako Straight before we get to drinkin' beer." said Naruto. It was if the blond was on a sugar rush now or something similar.

"Yare yare… calm down, Naruto! We'll get your stuff in a second." said Kakashi before shooting a glance at the female member of his team. "Let's head out!"

With that the trio left the hotel and headed towards a night filled with booze and loud music that none of them will ever forget…

* * *

Elsewhere…

Walking along a road in southern Rain Country was a beautiful blonde haired girl or age sixteen, with deep purple eyes; her stunning body was hidden underneath a heavy raincoat. Surrounding her was nearly twenty guards dressed in blue uniforms as well as a horse drawn carriage following behind the group. This person was none other than the Priestess of Demon Country, Shion. As the priestess and her troop continued along the path, they approached a bridge with a creek running beneath it. On the far bank, Shion saw what appeared to be a dead body of a spiky haired old man washed up there. The man was face down, covered in blood and grime, as his long white hair moved with the current of the stream. Slowly, the platoon crossed the bridge while Shion and head guard, Daichi, went to give the man his last respects. Carefully, the girl rolled the body over, only to find the man was still breathing. Dark eyes looked into her own, as a soft grin made its way on to the man's visage.

In a hoarse voice, the man whispered, "H-hey there beautiful. W-wanna g-go get a drink with me?"

"Daichi! Get a medic, now!" shouted the priestess before turning her attention back to the elder man, "You're gonna be alright, sir. I'll make sure of it!"

End Chapter 4...

* * *

Well boys and girls, I'm back! For now anyway… I had a lot of papers to write for my classes and I really couldn't find much time to write. I apologize to my faithful readers for not updating. That's all I got for now… 'til next time! Ja ne!


End file.
